


Coming Home

by written_in_starlight



Series: The Astral Chronicles [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, i'm just gonna jump right in and y'all will learn backstory as we go, oh so much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/written_in_starlight/pseuds/written_in_starlight
Summary: Aiden starts his journey home to Astral. James and Basil deal with the consequences of him leaving.





	1. This World Had Never Held His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I found out you can post original works to AO3 and my life has been forever changed :D  
(pst this is what I decided to finish up the first chapter of last night rather than the next chapter of Second Time Lucky... oops)

Aiden absentmindedly ran his fingers through Smokey’s fur, watching as the ring sparkled in the light coming from the window, lamenting for what felt like the millionth time that night that James had chosen tonight of all nights to propose. He had spent months planning behind James’s and Basil’s backs, had his heart set on returning to Astral, and then James had gone and proposed and reminded Aiden of everything he’d be leaving behind and torn Aiden’s heart to shreds. 

With a sigh, Aiden took another sip of his wine. He was careful not to get too drunk, but the faint buzz of alcohol helped dull the ache in his chest. 

The door to the apartment opened quietly, and Aiden could picture his face as he stepped in; the confusion and worry that would quickly dominate his features. 

“Hey Basil,” Aiden greeted.

“Hey,” Basil said carefully, closing the door behind him. “So how’s your night going?” 

Aiden couldn’t help but laugh at how careful Basil was being. “It’s alright,” he said, turning to face Basil. “You can ask.” 

“How’d the proposal go?” Basil hung up his coat before joining Aiden in the window nook, sparing a few scratches for Smokey. 

“Well,” Aiden drew out the word, but as Basil’s face twisted in worry, Aiden held up his hand. “Take a guess. No need for concern.” 

“I thought you two would be, well…” 

“Fucking exhausted?” Aiden quipped. 

“Yeah,” Basil laughed. 

Aiden hummed, taking another drink. Everything hurt right now. “Couldn’t sleep,” he said, in answer to Basil’s unasked question. 

“Are you alright?”

Aiden knew he couldn’t hide the whole truth from Basil. “I… I wasn’t prepared Basil.” 

“You could have said no,” Basil said gently. “You could have told him you weren’t ready. He would understand, you and I both know that.” 

“No, not that. I want to marry him, I just—I wish he didn’t have to propose tonight.”

“Something special about tonight?” 

Aiden resisted the urge to clutch at his keys, at Starfire’s scale that hung there. “No, not really.” 

Just the night he had planned to run away from this life. 

“Bad night for the magicless?” 

“In a way.” 

“Anything I can do to help?” 

As Aiden looked into Basil’s earnest, dark green eyes, he came to a slow realization. 

He loved the both of them. Had loved James since they were teenagers, had loved Basil since he came into Aiden’s life. But no matter what, Basil and James couldn’t fill the void left in Aiden by the loss of his magic. They couldn’t fill the hole left by Astral keeping a piece of his soul. 

And despite how much he loved them, Aiden couldn’t stand the thought of living the rest of his life as a shell of himself. He had to go back. James’s proposal wouldn’t, couldn’t change his plans. 

He was leaving tonight, and he just had to hope that James and Basil would one day forgive him. 

“No.” Aiden took another drink as his heart was torn apart yet again, only to hiss as he realized his glass was empty.

“One thing.” Basil winked as he took Aiden’s glass from him and went to refill it. “Want some company till you’re sleepy?” 

“Not really,” Aiden admitted, accepting his refilled glass with a word of thanks. “I’ll be fine Basil. Just want some time alone with my thoughts.” 

“And a cat in your lap and a good bottle of wine?” 

“You know it.” Aiden clicked his tongue and winked. “Go to bed Basil. I’ll come up when I’m ready.” 

“Alright.” Basil kissed Aiden’s forehead. “Goodnight.” 

Aiden echoed him as Basil turned and made his way upstairs. 

Once he heard the door close, Aiden began the long, arduous process of getting up without upsetting the cozy cat in his lap or spilling his wine. Once he managed to wiggle Smokey enough so she was no longer on his lap, she opened blue and green soot-sprite eyes, meowed at him, then hopped down from the window nook. 

“Brat,” Aiden said fondly to the cat, setting aside his glass. 

Smokey meowed again, pawing at the cupboard under the window bench. 

“Trying to get me caught, huh little lady?” Aiden joined her down there and opened the cupboard to grab his backpack he had hidden there. 

“Now, you remember your part of the plan?” Aiden said conspiratorially to Smokey. “Help James and Basil find the tapes. Help them follow me, if they want. I’m counting on you Smokey.” 

Smokey hopped back up onto the bench, then meowed and patted his head with her paw. 

“Yeah, that’s my good girl,” Aiden chuckled, rubbing her head affectionately. “Be good. Take care of my boys for me.” 

With a kiss to the top of her head, Aiden stood. He hesitated by the stairs for a moment, staring upstairs, where James was definitely fast asleep and Basil was probably well on the way to joining him. The urge for one more glance was tempting, but Aiden knew if he didn’t leave now, he might never go, never feel okay again.

Smokey meowed, running into his legs. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Aiden sighed. “I’m going, I’m going.” With one more glance upstairs, he whispered, “I’m sorry James.” 

And with that, he pulled on his jacket, slung his backpack over his shoulders, and slipped out of the apartment for the last time. 

The lock clicked behind him. A few moments later, the mail slot rattled, and Aiden’s keys, sans dragon-scale keychain, dropped to the floor.

Basil woke the next morning to James rolling out of bed, surprisingly early. 

“Go back to sleep,” James said, noticing that Basil was awake and watching him. 

“Mmm, early riser,” Basil mumbled, hugging a pillow close. “Where’s Aid?” 

“I don’t know.” James was frowning. “He shouldn’t be awake this early.” 

“Was drinking with Smokey last night,” Basil said, reluctantly stretching as he woke up more. 

“So you’re saying he might be passed out somewhere downstairs with a cat on his lap?” James grinned, though Basil could still see the unease in his mismatched eyes. 

“Something along those lines.” Basil yawned. 

James chuckled. “Well, I’m going to go find Aiden and start breakfast. Come down when you’re ready.” 

“Will do.” 

As Basil woke up fully, he realized he didn’t hear any noise coming from downstairs. That was odd. Even if James had left Aiden to sleep, he usually played music while he was in the kitchen. 

It was this unease that soon spurred Basil out of bed and downstairs, where he found James kneeling on the floor, a piece of paper clutched in his hands. 

“James?” Basil asked, his worry growing. 

James looked up at him, tears sparkling on his cheeks. “He’s gone.” His voice cracked. “Aiden’s gone. He’s run away and it’s—it’s all my fault.”

Aiden briefly regretted his decision to leave tonight, rather than at any of the warmer times, but the middle of the night in the dead of winter meant the park was abandoned. The summer solstice would have people thinking he was trying to kill himself, and even the equinoxes had the chance of people _stopping _him. 

And Aiden had been pulled back from the brink of another world enough times already. 

So he pulled his coat closer and shivered in the winter chill, legs dangling over the side of the bridge as he watched the moon climb higher. Finally, it reached its peak, and Aiden felt Starfire’s scales grow warm as the ice creaked below him. The water underneath lit up with an unearthly glow, then the ice cracked and shattered, pulled into the portal as it opened just beneath the surface. Aiden glanced around, but there was nobody to notice the noises other than Aiden himself. 

Aiden reached around his neck and pulled off the crystal pendant James had given him all those years ago. He cradled it in his palm, right where he still bore the scar of where it had been embedded in his skin for three years.

Aiden looked around one last time at the city he had called home for so long, where James and Basil were asleep, unaware of where Aiden was or what he was doing. 

“I love you,” Aiden whispered yet again. Then, to this world that had never held his heart, “Goodbye.” 

And with that, Aiden took a breath and plunged into the frozen waters. He didn’t sink, but instead tumbled until he fell to his knees in a misty forest.

It wasn’t Astral. Aiden knew that immediately as he replaced the crystal pendant around his neck.

But it was a start. 

And Aiden would travel as many worlds as he needed to find Astral again.


	2. There Has To Be a Reason Why

“I’m back,” Basil called as he let himself into the apartment. He hadn’t wanted to leave James alone, but they were out of anything Basil could prepare, and Basil was determined that they would not starve nor solely exist off of pizza until James got his feet back under him.

As Basil caught sight of the living room, he stopped short. It looked like nothing short of a tornado had torn through their living room, and at the center of the destruction was James himself.

Basil swallowed down his question of _how did you manage this I was only gone for half an hour_ and instead carefully asked, “Whatcha doing?”

James looked up, and Basil’s heart twisted at the despair in his face. “There has to be a reason,” he whispered. “He—he wouldn’t have left without any sort of explanation. He has to have left one _somewhere_.”

Basil set the groceries down in the kitchen before carefully making his way over to James. “If he did,” he said quietly, kneeling next to James, “I don’t think he would have hidden it where you’d need to tear the apartment apart to find it.”

“I don’t know that!” James cried. “We didn’t think he’d leave and now look where we are!”

Basil pulled James close, and James clung to his coat, taking deep, shuddering breaths.

“I just need to know why,” he whispered despairingly into Basil’s shoulder.

“I know.”

They were distracted by a jingling sound, and broke apart to find Smokey batting Basil’s keys across the floor.

“Hey, come on Smokey, you know those aren’t toys,” Basil said, grabbing for his keys.

Aiden’s cat just meowed, her eyes wide and full of innocence and too much intelligence for a cat, and batted Basil’s keys further away from them.

“Come on Smokey.” James couldn’t help but laugh, holding out his hand to entice the cat closer. “I’ll give you some bacon, hmm?”

But Smokey had only ever barely listened to her master, so rather than give up her game, she grabbed Basil’s keys and streaked past them, heading for the ajar door leading to the second bedroom.

“Smokey!” Basil attempted to catch her as she passed, but missed, ending up on the floor. Smokey disappeared into the bedroom.

“Devil cat,” Basil grumbled, pushing himself back onto his hands and knees.

“At least we can corner her there and get your keys back.” James stood and helped Basil to his feet.

They found Smokey in the far corner of the bedroom, curled up like a loaf on top of a box Basil wasn’t sure he had ever seen before. Basil’s keys were on the floor in front of her, and Basil narrowed his eyes, looking between cat and keys. He decided his best bet would be to go for the cat, and swooped in and scooped up Smokey before she could react.

“Gotcha!”

“Hey Basil, do you know what’s in here?” James asked, scooping Basil’s keys off the floor before inspecting the box closer.

“Nope. Don’t think I’ve seen it around before.” Basil had his hands full of trying to contain a squirming kitty, a battle he was quickly losing. “No, don’t—Smokey!”

Smokey twisted in his arms, falling onto the bed. Without stopping she bounded across the bed, down to the floor, and out of the room again. Basil sighed, watching her go, but his attention was drawn back by James dropping the box onto the bed and opening it.

Basil snorted, reaching into the box. “Cassette tapes?” he asked, turning what was practically a relic over in his hands. The tape he held was numbered, 5 on one side and 6 on the other. “Yours or Aid’s?” He put the tape back.

“Has to be Aiden’s.” James was frowning. “I didn’t put these here.”

“I doubt you have a cassette player,” Basil said dryly.

James dug in the box and pulled one out.

“That answers that,” Basil said.

With a little more rifling, James found the tape labelled 1 and put it in the player.

“Don’t you think it needs batteries?” Basil asked as James hit play, but he was answered as the tape started to play.

“Once upon a time,” a very familiar voice said, “there was an arch in the backyard.”

Basil glanced at James, whose face had gone blank at the opening words.

“Most people didn’t know that this arch was a doorway to another world,” Aiden continued. “If you jumped through as is, nothing would happen. It needs two things to work. It needs blood, say from a scraped knee, or hitting your head as you fall. And it needs a desire to escape to a new world.”

Aiden took a deep breath. “This is the story of what happened Christmas when I was fifteen. This is what happened when I disappeared. This is the story of Astral.”

Basil reached over and hit pause, and James turned to him, eyes wide and a protest already forming. Basil held off his words. “Go get changed.”

James’s expression changed to confusion.

“Something cozy,” Basil said, indicating the box full of tapes. “And I’ll make us some cocoa and bring this all upstairs then we’ll continue listening. Okay?”

James nodded, gathering the box and the cassette player up. “I’ll bring these upstairs,” he said. “And promise I won’t listen without you.”

“Good.” Basil kissed his forehead as he passed.

The other, unspoken reason why Basil wanted James in a slightly better frame of mind when they listened was because Basil knew about Astral, knew what it had done to Aiden. And he could put together some of the dots, and he had a guess as to where this story was going.

Aiden splashed through the portal, into what looked like a dark storeroom. He cursed his poor luck, which increased as he heard footsteps approaching. With no time to find an adequate hiding spot, Aiden pocketed his pendant and drew his knife as the door slammed open, and he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

“How the hell did you get in here?” the man barked.

“Magic portal!” Holy _shit _Aiden was terrified.

The man snapped his fingers, and Aiden was momentarily bathed in silver light. “Again,” the man growled.

“There was a magic portal and I jumped in because I’m trying to find my way home and it dropped me here,” Aiden rambled off, not entirely sure what the man had done with his magic (and Aiden was _sure_ it was magic).

The man sighed, lowering his gun. “Well shit,” he grumbled.

Aiden blinked, cautiously sheathing his knife. “That’s it? You trust I was telling the truth?”

“I know you were.” The man grinned wryly. “Learned that one back in the day. Lights you up like a fireworks show if you’re lying.”

Oh. Well that explained that.

“Sorry for threatening you,” the man apologized. “My nerves never really recovered after my twenties.”

“I mean, probably better to be safe than sorry with an intruder,” Aiden admitted.

“Yeah.” The man holstered his gun. “I’m Jay,” he continued, holding out his hand.

“Aiden,” Aiden replied, shaking the offered hand.

“So where you heading?” Jay asked. “Least I can do is try to point you in the right direction.

“As I said, I’m trying to find my way home,” Aiden said. “A place I knew as Astral.”

Jay sighed and shook his head. “I can tell you you’re not in Astral, but nothing more than that. I’m afraid I don’t know a lot about all the different worlds,” he admitted. “My boyfriend went world hopping back when he was in his twenties, but he still hasn’t made it back, and my wife studied them for a while, but then she died in an accident, and I’ve avoided the shit as much as I can ever since.”

“I’m sorry,” Aiden said quietly. “I won’t impose.”

There was a pause, then Jay sighed again. “Nah, I still feel like shit for holding you at gunpoint. I’ve got a spare bed at my place. You can stay the night and then head out in the morning to find your next portal. I can even give you a ride around the city if you’d like.”

“Are you sure?” Aiden asked.

“Yeah. Wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t.”

A thought occurred to Aiden. “Actually, I have a favor to ask, if you’re willing,” he said. “I left somebody behind, when I tried to find my way home, and they might be following me. Do you think you could point them in my direction if they do?”

“As long as they keep their cool and don’t try and out-bluff me in their willingness to shoot before talking,” Jay said with a wry grin.

“Oh thank you,” Aiden breathed.

“Come on,” Jay said, holding out a hand. “I don’t know about you but I’m starving about now. Let’s go find dinner, and you can give me a little heads up about whoever you think might follow you.”

Aiden took the offered hand gratefully.

It was a ritual by now. There were so many tapes, and some of the stories Aiden told were too upsetting, so Basil and James would get cozy after dinner to listen to one or two of the tapes.

Basil handed James his cocoa, then put the last tape in the player and hit play before joining him in bed. One more tape. Two more sides to finish explaining Astral to James, to maybe explain why he left.

“I met somebody the other night.” Aiden’s voice over the recording was quiet, thoughtful. “Not like that, I mean,” he quickly amended.

Basil snorted. He had a good feeling he knew who Aiden was talking about, and could easily date when this tape had been recorded from that.

“Just, somebody interesting. Somebody from another world, who got trapped here. Like I am.” Aiden let out a small laugh. “It’s—well, I promised I wouldn’t air his dirty laundry, but for the full story’s sake, alright? I can just keep this one private. For the full story’s sake. It’s your coworker, James. Basil Hendrickson.”

James choked on his cocoa. “What?” he spluttered, staring at Basil with wide eyes.

Basil nodded at the tape recorder as Aiden continued. “At that Christmas party y’all had. I’m sure you noticed us chatting, and well…”

“If he doesn’t do a good job explaining I’ll fill in the gaps,” Basil hissed as Aiden’s recording hesitated.

James blinked and nodded.

“That’s what we were talking about,” Aiden continued. “He’s from a magic world as well. One of those you can use it in. Let’s see… Quote, “Magical power runs in the family, and is fucking explosive,” end quote. Sounds like one hell of an adventure, huh.”

Aiden paused. “He could tell.” His voice was quieter. “He recognized Starfire’s scales as being dragon scales, and apparently something about me just screamed “I don’t belong in this world”. And… he’s not wrong.”

Aiden sighed. “Ever since I’ve returned from Astral, I’ve wanted to go back,” he murmured. “Seeing Basil… seeing somebody who came here from some other place just reminds me of how much it _hurts _to stay here. But… I can’t break your heart like that James. Not again. If I were to leave…” Aiden took a breath. “If I were to leave, it would be because I can’t _stand _living without my magic any longer,” he admitted. “That’s the only reason why. I love you James. I always have, and I always will. Just remember that love.”

Aiden paused. “Well,” he continued, his voice brighter. “At the very least, it’s a nice change having him around. Now there’s somebody I can talk freely about Astral with. That is, somebody who doesn’t hate my guts,” Aiden added with a laugh.

Basil saw James wince. The tape where they found out James’s brother had been one of Aiden’s enemies had been rough on James.

“And maybe he knows some way to help me,” Aiden continued, his voice quiet.

Silence fell, and it took the two men a few minutes to realize that was the end of the tape. Short and sweet, unlike some of the others.

James turned to Basil. “Yeah, I’m from a different world,” Basil explained. “Called Nova. I left when I was 23, would rather not go into the reasons why, wandered around a bit, wandered here and couldn’t find out a way to leave, decided to stick around, put down roots if I couldn’t fucking leave, rest is history.”

“And you could tell Aiden had been to Astral.”

“I could tell he wasn’t fucking happy here,” Basil snorted. “Not until I saw him with you. And I recognized his necklace and bracelet as dragon-scale, and those are supposedly real bad luck to take from a dragon without their permission and so dragon-scale jewelry is really rare and usually cursed. And I guess I was curious if he knew the significance, and if so, how he was avoiding the probable curse.”

James hesitated, then met Basil’s eye with determination. “One day I want you to tell me all about Nova.”

“Not all about it,” Basil immediately said. “It’s a lot of dark shit, my past,” he continued as James bristled.

“Not like we didn’t hear about how Aiden ended up spearheading a revolution while also getting stabbed by my twin,” James shot back.

“Touché,” Basil muttered. “I’ll tell you what I can. Eventually.”

James responded with a kiss to Basil’s cheek.

Basil hesitated. “In the mood to finish up tonight?”

“Yes,” James immediately responded.

Basil chuckled at his quick response, reaching out and flipping the tape.

“I’m sorry.”

Oh this couldn’t be good. Aiden sounded near tears.

“I can’t—I can’t do this anymore.”

James had stilled next to Basil, and Basil pulled him close.

“I’m sorry—I—I—dammit, pull yourself together,” Aiden scolded himself. “I need to start from the beginning.”

A pause.

“I told you, how Ashe took my magic,” Aiden finally murmured. “And—and it’s so fucking _shitty_. We have magic here, we just can’t use it, and when it fluctuates it _hurts _because mine is _gone_. I’ve tried James. I’ve tried so damn hard to stay. I can’t break your heart. Not again. But I can’t do this anymore.” He hesitated. “I’ve known for years about a portal. A regular portal. I’ve stayed because I can’t break your heart. But…” He sighed. “By the winter solstice I’ll have decided. Whether or not I can bear it, to stay here without my magic.”

James buried his face in Basil’s side.

“I’ve stayed because I love you James,” Aiden said. “With all my damn heart, I fucking love you. And if I leave, it’s because I can’t live without my magic. And if I leave, I won’t come back. You’ve known all along, I’ve never loved this world.” He laughed humorlessly. “And if I have to leave to get my magic back, I’m never fucking coming back. But I love you James. I love you so much.”

A long pause. Basil almost thought that was where the tape ended, but as he was reaching out for the cassette player, Aiden spoke again.

“But just because I’m never coming back doesn’t mean we can’t see each other again,” he said quietly. “I’m leaving it up to you. It’s your decision, but, you could follow me. I’ve already decided, if I leave I’m gonna leave you a trail, so you can follow me. The portal I’m taking, it opens at the solstices and equinoxes. When the moon is at its highest for the winter, sunrise for spring, noon for summer, and sunset for fall. If you want to follow me, that’s the first bit you’ll need. And then I’ll leave a trail.” Aiden had apparently decided over the course of this tape. “I love you James,” he repeated. “We will see each other again, I promise. I know it.” The tape clicked.

James shook against Basil’s side, and Basil set aside their cocoa before turning to comfort him.

As they passed a ruined building, Aiden felt Starfire’s scales burn hot for a moment before fading. He wasn’t entirely sure why, but her scales always grew warm when he was near a portal. Aiden wasn’t complaining at the convenience though.

“Hey, stop here,” he called to Jay over the rushing wind.

Jay must have heard, as he complied. “You sure it’s here?” he asked, taking off his helmet.

“Yeah, pretty sure.” Aiden hopped off the motorcycle and gave his helmet to Jay.

Jay shrunk both with a push of a button and pocketed them. “Well,” he said. His face was surprisingly blank. Over the short time Aiden had known him, Jay had always been incredibly expressive, but now he was like a statue. “Lead on, portal finder.”

Aiden backtracked to the ruins, attempting to narrow in on the portal using Starfire’s scales as a guide.

After a few long moments, Aiden heard Jay curse softly, and turned to look at the older man. “What’s wrong?”

Jay hissed through his teeth. “I told you my wife studied portals,” he said. “So of course, it’s only fucking fair there’s one on the very _site where she died_.”

Aiden felt like he had been punched in the gut. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “I—I didn’t know.”

“Of course you didn’t. _I _didn’t know until you led me here saying there’s a portal.” Jay paused, then kicked a still-standing piece of machinery. “Mother_fucker_!”

The machine sputtered, then lit up.

“Oh you’re fucking kidding me,” Jay whispered.

“I’m sorry,” Aiden repeated. “You don’t—If you don’t want to, you don’t have to lead James here.”

“No, I promised.” Jay was looking at the portal. “And I keep my promises. I’ll take your James here. Just promise me when you get him back, you’ll do everything you can to keep him safe. And keep yourself safe for him.”

“I will,” Aiden promised.

Jay sighed, looking at the portal for a moment longer, then turned away. He faced Aiden and pulled something from an inside pocket of his leather jacket. A handgun.

Aiden glanced between Jay and the gun, a frown forming.

“Look, you don’t have to use it,” Jay sighed. “I don’t even know if you know how, and if you don’t it’s better to just not. But keep it on you, visible preferably, and if you meet somebody who recognizes it, tell him…” Jay hesitated. “Tell him to come home,” he said quietly. “You can give the gun to him or not, I don’t fucking care if I get it back, but tell him to come home.”

“Okay.” Aiden accepted the gun and carefully clipped it to his belt. “Thank you for everything Jay.”

“It’s nothing,” Jay waved off the thanks. “Just do the couple things I asked and we’re even, okay?”

“Deal.”

Jay nodded. “Safe travels,” he said, then turned and left the ruins, heading for his bike.

Aiden turned to the portal and pulled out his star pendant, pressing it against his palm like he always did. Then, without further hesitation, he jumped through the portal, into a swirling mass of colors.


	3. A Leap Into the (Un)Known

Basil knew what was coming. James was terrible with subtly when it came to needing to discuss things (how he had managed to keep his proposal a surprise until the night of, Basil would never know. _He _had known something was up ages beforehand), and really, there was only one thing James would want to talk about with Basil.

Following Aiden.

Unless Basil was way off, in which case he had _no idea _what was coming. But Basil decided he would wait for James to say something first. At least for as long as Basil had the patience.

Basil put away their dishes, then poured himself a cup of coffee. James was in the living room, and as Basil glanced at him, kept opening and closing his mouth, as if about to say something then second-guessing himself.

Basil sighed, leaning against the countertop. “Say it.”

James jumped. “What?”

“Say it. Whatever you keep hesitating about.”

James hesitated another moment. “I want to go after Aiden.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“I—what?”

“James, I’ve told you before, you’re terrible at subtly when it comes to conversations.” Basil took a sip of his coffee. “I’ve known you’ve had something on your mind this whole evening. And I thought it would be about Aiden.”

“Oh.” James fidgeted. “Do you think it’s dumb? To go after him?”

“He basically asked you, in his own way,” Basil admitted. “And he’s almost expecting it, I think. Because he knows you so well.”

James let out a small laugh. “Am I that predictable?” he muttered.

“At times.” Basil took another sip. “I’m coming with you, of course.”

“Basil, no, I couldn’t ask that of you—”

“James, I’m not even from here,” Basil said. “There’s really nothing keeping me here, except for you and Aiden. And Aiden’s gone, and you’re leaving, and you’ll need somebody experienced to watch your back.”

James bit his lip. “Will it be dangerous?”

“Possibly.”

“But Aiden’s all alone.”

“And he knows how to hold his own,” Basil said. “Unless you forgot about all of the tapes.”

James shook his head. “I guess I’m just worried about him,” he admitted.

“I’d be concerned if you weren’t,” Basil said. “Come on.” He pushed himself off of the countertop. “If we’re gonna follow him, we can’t just rush in blindly the next time that portal opens. We gotta have at least somewhat of a plan. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Basil melted a little bit at the relief on James’s face.

Aiden landed gently, but before he had his feet _quite _under him, the ground lurched, sending Aiden tumbling. His hand seared in pain, where he held the pendant against his skin, and Aiden cursed, curling around his hand. He had been unconscious when he had first fallen into Astral, and by the time he had woken up it had no longer hurt. But now he just had to deal with the pain for as long as it would last.

Finally, the pain died down to a dull ache, and Aiden uncurled, gingerly opening his hand. The pain flared, and Aiden saw his palm and fingers were coated in blood. He gingerly cleaned it up, hissing whenever it hurt particularly bad, until he could see that the crystal was indeed embedded in his palm once again.

“Oh motherfucker I hope this stops hurting soon,” Aiden breathed to himself, wrapping his palm in bandages he had brought.

That taken care of, Aiden knew it was time to move on. He hoped the crystal in his palm meant that he was home again, but he would have no idea until he reached some familiar landmark.

Aiden decided on his usual course: leave a note saying which direction he went, then follow the sun either east or west (because Aiden still thought of the directions that way, even long after leaving his old world) until he could better get his bearings. If he was in Astral, he’d either hit the Dragon Ridge or the oceans that surrounded Astral, and if he wasn’t it was a start to find the next portal.

It wasn’t long before Aiden could start to hear the low chatter of people, as if he were coming up to a road. People were always a double-edged sword. If he was in a magical world, it would be easy to ask around and find another portal, but if not, he ran the risk of raising too much attention and being seen as crazy.

As he pushed through the last of the undergrowth, Aiden stopped, drawing in a sharp breath. In the distance, towering above the grasslands, were striking ironstone walls, above which rose silvery towers.

“Look!” On the road below him, a girl perched on her father’s shoulders was pointing. “I can see Ilasea Daddy!”

“We’re almost home,” the father said, reaching up to ruffle her hair.

Aiden let out a small laugh, sinking to his knees.

He was _home_.

“This feels crazy,” James muttered, leaning over the edge of the bridge. The sky was turning light, sunrise not far off.

“Having second thoughts?” Basil asked.

“No,” James immediately defended himself. “Just… it’s kinda sinking in. I’m never coming back.”

“Probably not.” Basil kind of knew what he was feeling. He had felt something similar, years ago when he had left Nova. But he had always meant to go back. Maybe he could, once they found Aiden and Astral. “Having second thoughts?”

“No.” But James’s eyes lingered on the skyline.

Basil let him have his moment, instead watching the horizon for the sun. As the first rays of light peeked over the horizon, the water below them lit up, and Basil saw what was unmistakably a portal open just below the surface.

“Jesus I’m dense,” he muttered. This had been basically under his nose for three years now and he had _never noticed_.

“Ready?” James asked, at his shoulder now.

“Yeah.” Basil slung his rifle off his shoulder.

James eyed it warily. “I’m still not a fan of the fact you’re bringing that,” he said.

“And we need some sort of protection, and I was never a knife guy,” Basil said, swinging one leg over the edge of the bridge. “I know how to use it, and I won’t unless we’re in danger. I’ve told you this already.”

James sighed, but nodded.

“See you on the other side.”

And Basil jumped into the unknown.


	4. Let's Dance Like Old Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This was actually the first part of Coming Home I wrote, hence why it's being posted immediately after the previous chapter lol

The very air seemed to hold its breath here. This was a place of old magic and ancient creatures, and only those who were _truly _desperate would dare tread here. 

And that description fit Aiden perfectly, he thought wryly as he made short work of stripping his clothes. 

Leaving them in a neat pile next to his backpack, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and jumped into the pool. He fell quickly, down, down, down, until his toes sunk into the soft sand at the bottom of the pool. 

A chuckle reached his ears, but he didn’t dare open his eyes yet. Something slashed at his neck, and Aiden couldn’t help his reflexive gasp at the pain. He was relieved when he didn’t choke on water, the magic immediately taking effect. 

“Well well little fire mage,” a voice purred. “I never expected to see you again. Didn’t you find what you wanted?” 

“I did,” Aiden said, finally opening his eyes. 

In his home world, she might have been called a mermaid, though far more spiny and scaly and terrifying than most would like to believe. When he had called her that, the first time they met, she had hissed and corrected him that the term was waterkind, thank you _very much_. 

“Then what brings you back?” Her tail flicked lazily under her as she regarded Aiden with half-lidded eyes. 

“Can’t you guess?”

Aiden knew she enjoyed the banter, as she bared her teeth in the facsimile of a smile. “You’re _desperate_.” 

“Aren’t we all.” 

The waterkind laughed, the sunlight dancing off her scales as she tossed her head back. “Yes, you silly humans usually are if you’re visiting me,” she chuckled. “So tell me, little fire mage. Why are you here? What do you need to find so desperately you’ll pay my price again?” 

“Two things.” 

“It’ll cost you.” 

“I’m willing to pay.” 

“Oh I know.” Her grin was predatory. “So what is it, little fire mage?” 

“I need to find Starfire.” 

“Your dragon companion has fled Ilasea?” 

It was more of a statement than a question, but Aiden still nodded. 

“And I need a way to get my magic back. Preferably without needing Ashe.” 

“Your former mentor?” 

“One of them. He took my magic and I need it back. Please.” 

His voice cracked slightly on the last word. He was so close. He couldn’t bear the thought his magic was gone forever. 

The waterkind hummed, looking thoughtful. 

Aiden held out his wrist. “You know my questions. Now take your payment and tell me.” 

The waterkind shook her head, and Aiden felt his heart jump into his throat. 

“You ask difficult questions,” she purred, swimming closer. 

Aiden didn’t move despite every instinct screaming at him to put distance between them. He couldn’t help a shudder though as she ran her claws along his neck. 

“And for those,” she continued, “it needs to be closer to the source. Understand, little mage?” 

Aiden barely nodded.

“That’s my price,” the waterkind purred in his ear. “Are you willing?” 

“I’ve come this far. Would I say no now?” Aiden tilted his head to the side. 

“Some do,” the waterkind murmured. 

Any response Aiden would have given was cut off as the waterkind sunk her teeth into his exposed neck. Blood magic was powerful of course, why else was he here, but _damn _it hurt. 

The waterkind released his throat, licking at the blood that was undoubtedly trickling from the wound. “You’ll find both answers you seek in the north,” she murmured against his skin. “The dragon cannot return to her kind, but she is drawn there nonetheless.” 

“And my magic?” Aiden asked. 

“You’ll find both answers you seek in the north,” the waterkind repeated. “Your magic is tied to the dragon. Find her and your magic will return.” 

“Just like that?” 

The waterkind sighed, pressing her lips to his neck for a moment. “She holds your magic,” she eventually replied. “And once you come into contact with it again, it’ll return to you.” 

Aiden nodded, dislodging the waterkind. “Thank you.” 

“In a hurry to set off, little fire mage?” The waterkind drifted back, licking at the blood that stained her lips. 

“I’ve lived ten years without my magic or my dragon,” Aiden answered. “Can you blame me for being anxious to get them back?” 

“But what about your third answer?” 

Aiden froze. “I never asked a third question.” 

The waterkind grinned, her teeth sharp and bloody. “He’ll come to you,” was her cryptic answer. “Sooner, rather than later.” And with a flash of scales, she darted off into the rocks. 

Aiden didn’t have the strength nor speed to chase her down, and he thought he knew who she was referring to, so he instead swam for the surface. Now he just needed to find Starfire in the north. He hoped it would be an easy task.

James read the note left, then looked up at Basil and nodded. “It’s here.” 

“Any special instructions?” Basil asked, edging closer to the pool and peering into it’s impossibly blue depths. 

“Doesn’t look like it.” James folded the note and slipped it into his backpack to join the many others there. 

“Alright.” Basil slung his rifle off his shoulder. “Why are so many of these stupid portals in water?” 

James mustered a weak laugh at that. 

“See you on the other side.” Basil shot James a grin, then hopped in. 

He sunk down, deep into the pool before he felt the telltale wash of magic, then he was in a dark room full of boxes. Basil silently cursed, cautiously moving away from his starting position, rifle up and ready to shoot if necessary. 

As he was making sure the room was empty, he heard the sound of water, and a glance told him James had followed him. 

“Safe?” was the only thing James said. 

Basil finished his lap of the room, making his way back to the other man. “For now,” he said. “But I don’t like this.” 

“Neither do I,” James admitted, glancing around nervously. “Did you see a note?” 

Basil shook his head. “One can’t be far though.” 

Before they could get looking though, they heard footsteps echoing outside the door. Basil just had enough time to raise his rifle before the door slammed open, and Basil found himself looking down the barrel of a gun. 

“Let me tell you, having a portal lead to your storeroom is real fucking annoying,” a voice grumbled.

Basil blinked. He sounded so familiar for some reason. 

“Now put down the fucking gun and we can talk like civilized people, okay?” 

“Says the one also threatening to shoot.” Basil reluctantly lowered his rifle, but kept it at the ready. 

There was a long pause, then, “Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw.” 

“Isn’t that a _Heathers _quote?” James murmured to Basil. 

“Basil fucking Hendrickson, is that really you?”

Basil tensed up. “How do you know me?” 

The stranger lowered his gun and flipped on a light in the storeroom, and Basil gaped in shock. The man was in his late sixties, but there was no mistaking that distinctive scar on his neck, mirrored by a tattoo, nor the style choice of a leather jacket with a flannel shirt tied around his waist. But Basil couldn’t be too sure. 

“Show me your arm.” 

The man raised an eyebrow. “Alright.” 

He stripped the jacket, revealing his left arm was covered in bandages. Before Basil could make further demands though, the man unwound the bandages to reveal an old scar on his left forearm.

Basil blinked, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. “Jay?” he breathed. 

“The very same.” Jay grinned. “It’s been a long time Basil.” 

Basil dashed across the space between them, his rifle clattering to the floor, long forgotten as he threw himself into Jay’s arms. Jay grunted with surprise, but wrapped Basil in his arms. 

“I never meant to stay away so long,” Basil mumbled into Jay’s tattoo. 

“I know,” Jay whispered back. “We knew Baz. We understood.” 

Basil wanted to stay here forever, but he was on a mission, and so finally reluctantly extracted himself from Jay’s grip. “Jay, this is James. James, Jay.” 

“James Milo Lunacen?” Jay asked, picking up his discarded jacket and slinging it over his shoulder. James started in surprise, and Jay laughed. “Yeah, Aiden told me all about you.” 

“Aiden?” James breathed, his eyes shining with hope. 

“I’m assuming your Aiden. Heller, right?” 

James nodded. 

“Alright then,” Jay said. “Come on, I’ll make some coffee, you two can get dry, and we can all get on the same page here.” 

Basil grinned and snapped his fingers, drying himself off with magic. 

“Showoff.” Basil knew Jay was rolling his eyes behind his tech goggles, though he was grinning. 

“This is the first world I know I can safely use magic in since I left, fuck off,” Basil shot back, drying off James. 

“Oh you haven’t changed a bit,” Jay said fondly. “Come on. Coffee time.” 

It was gradual, but Aiden eventually became aware of the fact that the natural forest sounds were dying away. He was approaching something dangerous, something the creatures of the forest were afraid of. Aiden only hoped the danger was Starfire, and not some monster he had no hope of fighting as he was, magicless and defenseless except for his small knife and a gun he couldn't use. 

Aiden pushed through a wall of bushes to find himself suddenly free of the trees. Looming ahead of him was the Dragon Ridge, still as dark and forbidding as they had looked when he was sixteen. 

Aiden stared at the tallest peak, eyes searching for a flash of movement. _Are you there Starfire? _he wondered. _Are you up there on Stormking, with your family again? _

A low growl distracted him from his thoughts, and Aiden’s gaze snapped back down to the ground. There was no rustle of leaves indicating the danger was behind him, so Aiden let his sights focus on the boulders littering the ground around the base of the mountain. He crept closer, knife held at the ready, on alert for another indication he was in danger. 

There was another snarl, this time accompanied by the clatter of rocks, and Aiden swung towards the noise to see what he had missed before, the entrance to a cave where movement was stirring in the depths. 

Not for the first time, Aiden wished for his magic back, if only to throw a light in the cave to illuminate the danger. Instead, he was forced to wait for the creature to reveal itself. 

And slowly, it did, with a flash of ruby and crystalline scales. 

Aiden gasped, nearly dropping his knife. “Starfire!” He ran towards his dragon, sheathing his knife as he went, but she snarled and snapped at him.

“Hey, it’s just me,” Aiden soothed, but he stopped short, wary of her sharp teeth. “Look, I know it’s been a long time, and I’m so sorry, but I’m back Starfire, and—Hey!” 

Starfire lunged for him, and Aiden barely dodged her snapping jaws. 

“Starfire! It’s me!” 

His words seemed to have no effect as she made to bite him again. 

Aiden danced away, pulling out his knife, though he was painfully aware of how little protection it afforded him. “Stand down,” he said, his voice full of confidence and authority he didn’t feel. 

Starfire snarled at him. 

“Stand. Down.” 

Starfire’s tail lashed angrily, and that’s all the warning Aiden got before she leapt for him again. 

This time, she managed to catch Aiden’s arm in her teeth. Before she could go any further though, Aiden had his knife under her jaw, where he knew the scales were soft and easily moved aside and he could hurt her. 

“Don’t make me do this Starfire,” he pleaded, eyes stinging at the pain coming from his arm. “Please girl, I don’t want to do this. Let me go, and I won’t hurt you.” 

Dragon and man stared at each other for a few long moments, then Starfire gently released Aiden’s arm. Aiden hissed in pain, but he kept eye-contact with his dragon as he slowly made his way around to her side. 

Starfire growled again.

Aiden dropped his knife, holding up his empty hand. “Let me get this off you,” he said softly. 

Starfire’s tail twitched, but she made no move to attack him. 

Aiden took that as consent, and moved closer to remove the saddle still on her back. He cursed softly as he dragged it off, seeing where the straps had cut into her sides. Somebody had tried to ride her after he left, and never took her saddle off again. 

“I’m sorry girl.” He almost laid a hand against the raw, angry wound, but thought better of it. There was nothing he could do for her right now.

Aiden pulled the saddle away from Starfire, finally settling down where the rocks turned to grass again. Starfire stared at him with narrowed eyes. “At ease girl,” Aiden tried to joke, but she didn’t move, didn’t relax her tense, angry posture. 

Aiden sighed. He tried. 

Instead, he focused on bandaging the bite on his arm before rifling through his saddlebags. He was pleased to find his weapons still there, the old magic still working to keep them clean and in working order. Everything was just as he left it, except…

Aiden pulled a jar out of the saddlebag. “What’s this girl?” 

Aiden held it out to Starfire, but she just snarled at him. 

“Okay.” Aiden was confused by her behavior, but instead focused back on the jar. 

It was filled with what seemed to be liquid flames, burning blue and gold and red. They seemed familiar, but in a twisted way, like from a nightmare he barely remembered. 

But Aiden had always been too curious for his own good, so he opened the jar. The flames, which had been softly sloshing around, now became agitated, trying to escape. A few droplets splashed against Aiden’s skin, and he hissed as it burned, bringing back memories he had tried his best for forget.

_Ashe’s hands covered in liquid flames as his blood turned to ice. _

_Tied down, helpless, unable to do anything but watch as Ashe pulled his magic from his body. _

“Oh this better be what the waterkind was talking about,” Aiden muttered, then poured the flames over his uninjured arm and legs. 

The burning was immediate, and Aiden gasped with the pain, dropping the jar. But as the flames clung to him, racing across his body, Aiden saw his old tattoos returning, the marks he’d made to amplify his magic. 

Aiden looked up at Starfire, tears blurring his eyes. “It’s back,” he gasped. “It’s back Starfire.” 

He felt, for the first time, the gentle brush of Starfire’s telepathy. _Aiden? _

“It’s me Starfire,” Aiden laughed through his tears. “Here.” He stood unsteadily, the last of the flames winking out across his body as they sunk into his skin, and he pulled out Starfire’s scales. “I think these are yours.” 

Starfire blinked, her golden eyes going wide in surprise. 

Aiden carefully used his magic to remove the metal from the scales, then held them out to his dragon. Starfire gently pressed her nose into his palm, and the scales skittered from his hand to her body, slotting back in to the places they had been taken from. 

“Who did this to you?” Aiden asked softly, running his hand along her scales until he made it to the wounds in her sides. 

_The traitor, _Starfire snarled. 

“Ashe?” 

_Yes_. 

“Then we’ll make him pay,” Aiden said grimly as he healed his dragon.

Basil lightly knocked at the door, and when no answer was forthcoming, carefully opened it. As he expected, the bedroom was empty, the balcony door wide open and curtains fluttering. Basil crossed the room to the balcony, finding Jay leaning against the railing, a lit cigarette dangling between his fingers. 

As Basil stepped out onto the balcony, Jay reached down without looking and tossed a can of something at Basil. 

Basil easily caught it, opening it and taking a swig as he joined Jay at the railing. He sighed in contentment. “Haven’t had one of these fuckers in over five years,” he said. “You’ve kept some around for me this whole time?” 

“Of course,” Jay said, looking out to the horizon. “You said you’d come home. We never doubted you.” 

Basil hesitated, but he needed to know. “Jay, where’s Sky?” 

Jay was silent, taking a drag of his cigarette. 

“Jay, I need to know.” 

“I know you do.” Basil had always hated the way he was entranced by the smoke curling from Jay’s lips as he talked. “But it’s hard to know how to tell you.” 

“She’s gone.” 

“Yes.” 

Basil felt his chest constrict. “How?” 

“It was an accident, in her lab. I tried so hard to save her Baz. I tried so many times to save her.” 

“Jay.” Basil laid a hand on Jay’s shoulder. “You said so yourself. It was an accident.” 

“I know.” Jay sighed, taking another drag of his cigarette. 

“I should have been here for you.” 

“Did you try to get home? When you were ready?” 

“Yes,” Basil whispered. “But I fell into their world, James and Aiden’s, and it was so hard to escape from. The doorways were so fleeting and temperamental and fragile and it felt like I couldn’t escape.” 

“Then you did everything you could,” Jay said quietly. “And you’re here now, and you know.” 

Basil nodded, and the two stood in silence for a while. Basil finished his drink. Jay burned his cigarette down to the filter. 

Finally, Jay dropped his cigarette into his ashtray, then held out his hand to Basil. “Come on. You deserve this much at least.” 

“Deserve what?” Basil took his hand. 

Jay’s answer was with his magic, enveloping Basil and dragging him away from the present. 

When their surroundings cleared, they were in the living room, lit by late afternoon sun. A younger Jay was on the couch, his legs tangled with Sky’s. Basil felt tears blurring his eyes yet again. They were his age. Or, the ages they should be relative to him now. 

Past-Jay looked up from the screen of his tech goggles, and Basil knew he made eye contact with his present self. Past-Jay nodded, then closed his screens and sat up. 

“Jay?” Sky asked, looking up from her book.

Past-Jay stood and held his hand out to Sky. “Ready for some time bullshit?” he asked. 

“Okay?” Sky was smiling as she took past-Jay’s hand and stood with him. 

She blinked. “Basil!”

Basil looked at present-Jay, who let go and stepped back, and that was all the invitation Basil needed to pull the young Sky and Jay into his arms. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry it took me so long to make it back.” 

“As long as you’re happy Basil,” Sky murmured into his chest. 

“Yeah.” Past-Jay gently headbutted Basil. “And hey, you make it back to us eventually.” 

But Basil could see the haunted look in past-Jay’s eyes. He knew Basil didn’t make it back to Sky. 

“So, how long can you keep this up?” Basil asked either Jay. 

Present-Jay answered. “A bit. I’ll let you know when we have to go.” 

Sky shook her head. “No talking. Just hugs.” 

“Okay.” Basil was content with that answer. 

After what felt like not long enough (forever wouldn’t be long enough), present-Jay coughed. Basil reluctantly let go of his two younger partners. 

“Oh Basil,” Sky sighed. “I’ll see you in the future, okay?” 

“Yeah.” Basil kissed her forehead. “Stay safe Sky.” 

“Of course,” Sky giggled. 

Past-Jay nodded solemnly at Basil, though he mustered up a smile for Sky’s sake. “See ya,” he said. 

“Same to you kiddo,” Basil smirked. “Stay safe. Make sure he still exists.”

Past-Jay rolled his eyes. “Will do.” 

Basil felt present-Jay grab his shoulder, then Jay’s magic flared and faded, and they were back on the balcony in the starlight. 

Jay sighed, settling back against the railing, weariness etched into every line in his body. 

“Thank you,” Basil whispered. 

“Of course.” Jay dug his cigarettes out of his pockets and lit another one. 

Silence fell again. Jay eventually broke it. “You’ll go with him, when he leaves to follow Aiden.” 

“Don’t sound so sure,” Basil scowled. 

Jay raised an eyebrow at Basil. 

“Don’t claim time fuckery, you can’t be sure about this!” Basil insisted. 

“This has nothing to do with the time bullshit,” Jay claimed, taking a drag of his cigarette. “Rather, I know you Baz, and more importantly I know myself.” 

“You can’t force me to leave.” 

“Baz, what do you have to stay for?” 

“You!” 

“And you’ve missed a good forty years of my life. I won’t let you stare that guilt in the face every day for the rest of your life.” 

Basil knew a fight he couldn’t win. 

“You two can stay a few days,” Jay waved his hand vaguely. “You can wrap up any lose ends you feel you still have, and I’ll give that rifle of yours an upgrade. Then, James goes after Aiden, and you go with him.” 

“Jay.” Basil reached out in the space between them. 

Jay took Basil’s hand in his free one. “You promised to come home, and you kept that promise,” he said. “Now go live that life you’ve found out there.” 

Basil knew he couldn’t change Jay’s mind, and moreover, he didn’t entirely want to. Jay did have a point. 

“Mkay?” Jay squeezed Basil’s hand. 

Basil sighed. “Fine. But for tonight…” He trailed off, not entirely sure what he wanted to ask of Jay. What could they do in one night that would excuse the forty years Jay and Sky had spent without him, that would make up for the lifetime Basil would live without them? 

Jay set his cigarette in his ashtray before standing up straight and pulling Basil close. “For tonight,” he repeated, looking up at Basil. Despite the age difference between them now, he was still shorter. 

“Let’s dance like old times.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in other news, everything Nova in the Astral universe will eternally make me sad


	5. For a Moment, the World Felt Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this one was just sitting around done lol

If Aiden really wanted to be dramatic, he would have entered Silvervale with dragonfire and righteous anger. Starfire, truly more dramatic than him, was all for that plan of violence and flames. But unfortunately, Aiden knew the human world better than that, with all of its politics and conventions, plus he wasn’t too keen on the possible civilian casualties.

So Aiden lurked at the edge of Ilasea’s market square, playing with fire in in a way that was almost deliberate in its casualness. He made eye-contact with a passerby, made a split-second judgement, and sent a fiery otter swimming her way. She gasped, eyes wide as it circled her a few times, then as Aiden called the fire back, she blushed and hurried on.

Magic was common in this world, that was true. But, as Martin had told him years ago, few trained their gifts beyond everyday usefulness. And pyromancers were even rarer, outside of those blacksmiths that learned to stoke their fires with magic. Most stayed hidden, but those that were out in the open had reason to be. Intimidation, offering help, declaring themselves a weapon.

Aiden’s was to be noticed.

_This is humiliating_, Starfire grumbled.

_That’s showbusiness baby, _Aiden replied, crafting a small dragon with his fire. He knew Starfire would be jealous at that one.

_Your human sayings are so strange,_ Starfire retorted.

_Strange for this world too. That’s from my home. _

In his three years in Astral, Aiden had done many things. One was to go around to various towns and villages and watch the performers. He had been so entranced by their magic, but now he used the things he had inadvertently picked up from them in his own to draw in the crowds, to spread the word. _I’m here. I’m back. And I have my magic again. _

Aiden had practiced carefully as they travelled. Starfire wasn’t keen to be saddled again soon and Aiden would never make his dragon do anything she didn’t want, so the flight that would be one day by dragonback was a few weeks by paths to stay hidden. But it had given Aiden the chance to put together this show, a dance of fire.

He sent the dragon flying around a small child, who squealed and tried to grab at it. Aiden kept it out of arms reach. He couldn’t be burned and could ignore the pain if he was, but everybody else _could_.

“It’s the mark of a good pyromancer,” Martin had once said, “if they can show off without injuring their audience.” And Aiden was determined to test his skills, rusty as they were.

Aiden finished his show with a swirl of flames, and the crowd he had gathered applauded.

As the fire died, some approached with coins, but Aiden waved them away. “I’m not here for money,” he said.

_You should be_.

Aiden hushed his dragon.

Somebody scoffed, and Aiden turned to see a boy, a few years younger than himself, in the royal blue and dusky pink that marked him as a royal soldier. “Then what’s the point?” the boy demanded.

“The attention.” Aiden shrugged, making sure his hood was low enough to keep the shadow-enchantment working. He wasn’t sure who he could trust, who was loyal to Rose and who would follow Ashe.

“Oh come on, you’re a pyromancer, you have to have some ulterior motive.”

“Or maybe I just like the attention a crowd brings?”

Luckily, most people had drifted away by now, but a few lingered to watch the altercation between the pyromancer and the soldier.

“I don’t trust you,” the boy snarled, his hand inching towards his sword.

“Bryon!”

Aiden’s breath caught at the voice.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“He was acting shifty, Captain Ryan, sir.” The boy, Bryon, had immediately snapped to attention.

“He was putting on a show. Nothing suspicious about that.”

“But—”

“Bryon, tell me the truth or be quiet.”

Bryon shut up.

“Now.” Ryan turned to Aiden. “You’re just in it for the attention of a crowd? Or trying to catch a certain somebody’s eye?”

“This and that. A certain Rose I once knew.”

Few knew she had gone by Rose in the resistance, and those few were a part of her inner circle now. An inner circle that, last he had known, had included Beatrice, and by association, her girlfriend, the captain Ryan.

“Ah.” Ryan stepped closer. “Come round to the dragon’s roost,” she murmured lowly.

Aiden nodded.

“Good luck finding her then,” Ryan continued at full volume. “Bryon, you come with me. We need to have a talk.”

Bryon winced as he followed Ryan away, but Aiden was already slipping into the shadows, breaking into a run once he was free of the market.

_Meet me there? _

_Of course. _

Aiden saw a shadow of ruby and crystal overhead; Starfire returning to her roost.

Aiden was left to navigate the forest on his own, but he was used to the trees here, and quickly came upon the trees Starfire had twisted into her nest years ago. Four figures stood in the shadows of the trees. Three men and a woman. The blond had his hand resting on his sword as he talked lowly with the woman, the brunet tossed a knife idly, sunlight glancing off his prosthetic arm, and the silver eyes of the last stared at Aiden’s hiding spot. Always knowing, always one step ahead.

Aiden stepped free of the trees, and as the attention of the other three turned to him, he tossed back his hood and stripped his fingerless gloves to reveal the crystal in his palm.

“Aiden Sterre.” Melody Rose Miles, queen of Astral, smiled at him, her gaze sad. “It’s been too long.”

And above them, Starfire settled into her nest, and the world felt right again for a moment.

The three them entered the ruined building.

“Jesus,” Basil breathed, looking around. A twisted piece of metal caught his eye, and he bent to look closer. It was engraved, but the only part still legible read _Hendrickson_. “This is…”

“Sky’s lab. Yeah. When Aiden led me here I thought it was almost cruel too.”

Basil stood and turned to Jay. “I want to see.”

But Jay was shaking his head before Basil even finished his sentence. “Trust me, you don’t.”

“But—”

“No Basil.”

And Basil remembered what Jay had said, about trying so many times to save Sky.

Basil gritted his teeth and nodded. At the very least, he wouldn’t force Jay to relive that yet again.

Jay turned away, his hands in his pockets. “Come on,” he called over his shoulder.

James came up to Basil as he started to follow Jay. “What was that about?” James murmured.

“Someone we knew worked here,” Basil explained. “And died here.”

“Oh.” James slipped his hand into Basil’s and squeezed.

They followed Jay to the only remaining piece of equipment still standing, which started glowing when Jay kicked it.

“Here it is,” Jay said, stepping back.

“Jay, is this…”

“She was thinking, what if you were being held up.” It was handy when Jay knew what Basil was asking even when he couldn’t finish his sentences. “Plus, people wanted a more reliable way to travel between worlds,” Jay continued. “Didn’t work the way they expected, but…”

“It worked.”

“In a way.” Jay stared into the portal for a moment, then turned back to Basil and James. “Well, good luck.” He shot them a grin. “And here Baz. For you.”

Basil held out his hand, confused, and Jay deposited two silver chains into his palm. “No,” Basil said, immediately recognizing them.

“I’m keeping mine,” Jay replied, holding up his wrist, where a silver jay dangled from a matching chain. “And I have everything else of hers. At the very least you deserve yours. And I want you to have hers.”

Basil stared down at the bracelets in his hand. A skylark and a basil plant.

“Keep them.” Jay’s voice brooked no argument.

“You’ve only gotten more stubborn, you know that?” But Basil fastened the bracelets then slipped them on the chain around his neck, where they settled by his dog tags.

“Yeah, well,” Jay shrugged. “I’ve had a lot of time to think about what I’d say when you came back.”

James tugged on Basil’s hand, and Basil turned to him. “You don’t have to come with me,” James said quietly. “You can stay here with Jay.”

“Nope,” Jay cut in. “I appreciate the offer James, but I’ve already done my best to convince Basil to go with you, and I won’t have you undoing all that hard work.”

“But—”

“Nope.”

James looked torn, but Basil nudged him gently.

“It’s okay,” he said. “Jay and I talked about this already. I’m okay with leaving again.”

“Well, if you’re sure then.”

“I am.” Basil grinned at James, then turned to the portal. But he hesitated, then turned to Jay and pulled him into one last hug.

Jay chuckled, returning the embrace. “Stay safe,” he murmured into Basil’s ear. “Help him find Aiden.”

“Of course. Jay—” Basil choked on his words.

“I know,” Jay murmured. “Always Baz. Always.”

Basil sighed into Jay’s collar. Forever would never be long enough.

He stepped back, away from the embrace. “Well. See you on the other side.”

He turned and walked to the portal, but at the last moment turned so he stepped in backwards for one last look back at Jay.

And as the portal’s magic blurred his vision, he swore he could see a familiar blond figure standing at Jay’s shoulder, three silver bracelets shining on her wrist as she waved to Basil.


End file.
